


Here for you

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic leans  on Maya after losing Lucas





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Peg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peg/gifts).

> Inspired by Vic/maya fic I read

Vic has told Maya about what happened when captain Sullivan comforted her the day after Lucas’s funeral 

“He’s a softie”Vic said to her friend

“I’m not surprised he let me hug him once before”Maya chuckled 

“Didn’t know Sullivan was much of a hugger before all of this?”Vic jokes 

“How are you holding up?”Maya asked sounding worried she did wonder about how Vic was handling being on her own after everything had happened 

“It’s hard May I don’t know if I’ll survive this”Vic admitted to her 

“It’s okay Im here for you”Maya whispered to her friend


End file.
